Swim Swim (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Gomaotsu Event= |-|Human Form= Summary Swim Swim is one of the main antagonists of Magical Girl Raising Project. She is a quiet Magical Girl, who seems to be quite emotionless, and extremely smart for her age, as she was able to manipulate Ruler into a situation where the latter would die. She's also extremely ruthless, as seen when she killed Tama and Ruler. Swim Swim is very literal minded, and takes the words of those in authority as law. She memorises all of Ruler's teachings and make them her way of life, regardless of the content of them. She believes that she has to follow Ruler's teachings, to the point where she kills Ruler to 'become like her'. Every action Swim Swim takes is in an attempt to obey Ruler's words. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Swim Swim, Ayana Sakanagi Origin: Magical Girl Raising Project Gender: Female Age: 7 Classification: Human, Magical Girl Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Magic Combat, Weapon Mastery (She uses a magical item, which she named 'Ruler', that takes the form of a halberd), Transformation (From human to magical girl), Intangibility (She is able to "swim" through solid objects. During this process, objects will pass through her, and she won't be affected. It allows her to move between substances or invalidate attacks from any materials), Statistics Amplification w/ Energy Pills, Regeneration (High-Low), Memory Manipulation (All Magical Girls can erase a non-Magical Girl's memories of seeing them), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, non-magical weapons and bullets. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level '(Was able to kill Winterprison, who kept up with a suppressed Cranberry. Was also able to fight Cranberry herself) 'Speed: Hypersonic+ '(Deflected a bullet and is able to keep up with Ripple) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block Level (Survived a massive explosion caused by Cranberry and only knocked unconscious. Intangibility makes her hard to kill) Stamina: High '(Is able to fight with other magical girls for a long period of time. As a magical girl, she doesn't need to eat or sleep) 'Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: An unbreakable magical weapon named 'Ruler', Energy Pills (10x) Intelligence: Gifted (Swim Swim is extremely smart for her age, as she was able to manipulate Ruler into a situation where the latter would die) Weaknesses: Her intangibility doesn't work with light and sound Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magic= * Intangibility: Swim Swim is able to "swim" through solid objects. During this process, objects will pass through her, and she won't be affected. It allows her to move between substances or invalidate attacks from any materials. However, waves such as light and sound will still affect her. |-|Swim Swim's Official Stats= * Strength: 2/5 * Durability: 4/5 * Agility: 2/5 * Intelligence: 4/5 * Mental Strength: 4/5 * Magic Experience: 1/5 * Self-assertion: 2/5 * Ambition/Desire: 4/5 * Magical Potential: 4/5 * Magic Rarity: 4/5 Respect Thread Respect Thread (Swim Swim) Gallery Swimgoma.jpg|Swim Swim's artwork (Gomaotsu Collaboration Event) swim13.jpg|Swim Swim's artwork 2 (Gomaotsu Collaboration Event) swim14.jpg|Swim Swim (Anime Countdown Art) swim1.jpg|Swim Swim with Ruler swim2.jpg|Swim Swim with Minael (left) and Tama (right) swim3.jpg|Swim Swim and her team after Yuna's death swim4.jpg|Swim Swim's human form swim5.jpg|Swim Swim defeats Winterprison swim6.jpg|Swim Swim appears to Ripple swim7.jpg|Swim Swim kills Hardgore Alice swim8.jpg|Swim Swim passes through Cranberry's attack swim9.jpg|Swim Swim unconscious swim10.jpg|Swim Swim kills Tama swim11.jpg|Swim Swim survives a lightning swim12.jpg|Swim Swim's death Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 8